Before The Concert
by kymby67
Summary: A look at Anthony's thoughts as he considers asking Edith to the concert in York and his reaction to her accepting his invitation.
1. Extending An Invitation

**Just my attempt to delve into Anthony's thoughts as he considers asking Edith to the concert in York. You'll know the scenes and dialogue from the series. Downton belongs to Mr Fellows.**

Anthony Strallan sat in his library trying, desperately, to update Locksley's estate ledgers. Unfortunately, he was completely distracted by thoughts of the lovely Lady Edith Crawley. In fact, he'd been able to think of little else since acquiring tickets to a concert in York .

Sliding open the top desk drawer, he took out the tickets once more, delicately turning them over in his hands, inspecting the time and date for the concert, as well as the location of the seats.

Good Lord, how many times had he done this very thing since purchasing them. A hundred at least. He was like a giddy child waiting for Christmas morn and he had yet to summon the courage to extend an invitation to the young woman.

He studied the tickets, remembering how the previous week, while in York on business, he'd happened upon acquaintances who mentioned they might attend the upcoming event. Recalling how music had been a discussion of some length between the two during their recent excursion, Anthony's first thought was that Lady Edith would enjoy such an outing. Excusing himself as soon as he felt it politely possible, Anthony had hurried to the concert hall and secured two tickets of his own. One for him and one for Lord Grantham's charming middle daughter.

And now, not for the first time, he was questioning his purchase.

Edith had treated him kindly since the night he'd apparently been invited to dinner as a possible suitor for her sister, Mary. Engaging him in conversation at dinner while her sibling rudely ignored him. Offering her apologies for the salty pudding mishap while the eldest daughter laughed at his misfortune.

After his return from Austria and Germany, out of a sense of duty, he stopped by Downton to offer Mary a ride in his new Rolls Royce, which as he'd expected, she'd declined.

Much to my relief, he thought.

But then the strawberry blonde had asked if he might take her instead and Anthony, believing her request an attempt to soothe the effect of Mary's rather cold dismissal, replied that he would be delighted.

It was on that drive, that Anthony discovered Edith was not only lovely and kind but extremely intelligent and well read. She was very knowledgeable about political and world events and truly concerned with how such events affected those in her community. She seemed genuinely interested in him, even asking about his late wife, without making him feel such inquiries were done only out of pity for a lonely widower.

But surely, Edith's treatment of him amounted to little more than just that... a mixture of kindness and pity. Surely such an amazing young woman had plenty of suitors vying for her hand. She was only attempting to soften the blow of Mary's blatant rejection.

Still it had been a wonderful afternoon, one Anthony had truly hated to see end. And, unless he was mistaken, Lady Edith had seemed to enjoy herself as well.

But riding through the countryside was one thing, attending a public event together quite another. A drive might be a welcome respite from the monotony of country life for a young lady. Being seen on the arm of a man twice your age, Anthony thought, was most assuredly not.

Maybe inviting Edith wasn't such a good idea after all. While he hadn't minded Mary's lack of interest, to suffer a similar fate at the hands of her lovely sister would be devastating.

Perhaps he should just throw the tickets in the fire or attend the concert alone.

And what about Lord and Lady Grantham? How would they react to his request to court their younger daughter? He'd heard the rumors that were circulating in London about Lady Mary's virtue, so it was understandable they'd want her married and settled quickly, to whomever.

"Even an old codger such as you", he chuckled.

It would be an entirely different scenario with Lady Edith, of that he was certain.

With a sigh, he gently placed the tickets back in the drawer. If he intended to ask Edith, he'd have to do so soon, in order to give her time to prepare.

Glancing at the clock, he rose quickly. He needed to change for dinner at the Calendar-Becketts.

 _EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA EA_

Passing Downton on his way to the Calendar-Becketts, Anthony slowed and came to a stop just past the Abbey gates.

Now's as good a time as any old boy, he thought. You have a prior engagement. Ask and if she declines, you'll be on your way. No lingering around awkwardly, waiting for a respectable amount of time to pass before taking your leave.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the Rolls and headed up the lane towards the Abbey.

Carson came to the door and any surprise he may have had at Sir Anthony showing up unexpectedly in white tie and tails, was well hidden beneath the butler's professional facade. He called for Barrow, the footman to see the baronet to the sitting room where the family awaited the announcement for dinner.

Thomas swung open the door announcing "Sir Anthony Strallan." The baronet lingered a moment, gathering his nerve before entering the room.

Upon seeing Lord and Lady Grantham's expression, he assured them that he hadn't gotten the dates wrong and quickly began to explain his reason for dropping by. Being a gentleman, he focused his attention towards the Lord and Lady of the house but was acutely aware of Edith's presence.

When he mentioned having two tickets to concert in York next Friday, he immediately noticed how her face fell and how Lady Grantham cast a pointed look at her oldest daughter.

Good Lord, he thought to himself, everyone's assuming I'm here to ask Mary!

He faintly heard Mary's voice, as she began making her excuses.

No, no, this wouldn't do at all, he'd have to be rude and cut her off. Otherwise, Edith might think he'd only asked her in the face of her older sister's refusal and he didn't want her believing she was second best to anyone, especially not Mary.

"No" he interrupted, "I thought Lady Edith might like to accompany me."

Anthony briefly noted the look of surprise that registered on Lord Grantham's face but his attention once again focused on Edith as he heard her enthusiastically reply 'but I'd love to.'

After arrangements were made and Lady Grantham granted permission to stop by Lady Gervis' afterwards, Anthony took his leave.

Once in the hall though, Anthony wasn't nearly as composed. His knees nearly buckled and his heart raced. He thought of Edith with her radiant smile and...and her..her heaving bosom. How on earth was he to spend an entire evening alone with that exquisite creature and manage to conduct himself as gentleman.

"For goodness sakes, your forty not fourteen" he reprimanded himself.

Lady Edith had agreed to attend the concert. With him! Anthony couldn't contain his grin or the spring in his step.

As Barrow showed him out, Anthony felt exuberant and seeing the car, with it's top down, decided to try something he'd seen the younger chaps do.

With a few quick steps, he approached the Rolls, gripped the door, swung his long legs up and over, and slid down into the seat.

Carson raised an eyebrow in disapproval but Anthony couldn't bring himself to care. After all, he supposed, such antics, compared to showing up unexpectedly and interrupting an Earl's daughter, were insignificant.

He risked a glance back at the Abbey and was surprised to find Lady Edith at the window watching his departure. The smirk on her face, suggested the strawberry blonde found his behavior rather amusing.

Grinning back at her, he tipped his hat before starting the engine and proceeding down the drive feeling like a man half his age.


	2. Anthony Who?

**I want to thank all the readers who took the time to review the previous chapter. Your comments are always welcomed and appreciated. The good ship Andith seems to be sailing right along doesn't she!**

Grinning broadly, Anthony whizzed down the Abbey's drive hardly daring to believe his good fortune. He would have the privilege of spending an entire evening in the company of the lovely Lady Edith. Alone. Without a chaperone. Next Friday couldn't come soon enough!

While trying to distract himself from the thought of Lady Edith's delicious strawberry curls and certain other delectable parts, Anthony glanced at the speedometer. Good Lord, he was traveling at quite a clip! He'd better to slow down. If either Lord or Lady Grantham were watching, and saw him zipping along like this, why, they'd never allow Edith in the car with him. Easing off the gas, the baronet turned right at the end of the drive and continued onto his destination at a more leisurely pace.

For the first time in his life, to dinner, or any type of function for that matter, Anthony Strallan, arrived late.

"Anthony, there you are" greeted his hosts, "we were beginning to worry. You're always so punctual."

"Ah yes, my apologies" Anthony smiled, "I had a bit of last minute business to take care of."

"Well, we're very happy you could make it."

Anthony chatted a moment longer and, upon seeing Hugh Gervis, excused himself to go meet his oldest friend.

"Hello old boy! I must say, never thought I'd see the day you'd arrive anywhere late. Very curious indeed. Now tell me, what on earth could be important enough to upset Anthony Strallan's schedule."

The baronet felt his face flush at the thought of having to explain the situation, but was, thankfully, spared any further embarrassment by dinner being announced.

During dinner, Anthony enjoyed himself far more than he had at any social event In recent memory and more than a few guests found themselves glancing in his direction. The normally awkward bumbling baronet was suddenly outspoken, brimming with confidence, and seeming to have a jolly good time.

Anthony's chipper mood continued when the men and women separated after dinner. More than one gentleman cast a perplexed look towards Hugh Gervis as Anthony rambled from one topic of conversation to another effortlessly. His friend simply shrugged in his shoulders in bewilderment.

Meanwhile, the baronet's unusual conduct was also being discussed amongst the women. Most had known Anthony for ages and his bold behavior tonight was uncharacteristic of his usually shy gentle manner. What on earth had rendered such a change in his demeanor. Was the man inebriated?

Had Anthony been privy to his fellow guests' musings, he would certainly have been amused by the attention. Other than his few close friends, most people in the county barely acknowledged his existence. Since Maude's death, he'd always suspected most of the invitations he received, merely served to balance the numbers. As it were, still riding high from Lady Edith's acceptance, the tall blonde gentleman was in a state of oblivion.

When the men rejoined the ladies, Claudia Gervis immediately whisked Anthony off to one side.

"Sir Anthony, might I have a word with you?"

"Of course Lady Gervis."

"Anthony, are you alright?"

"Yes, in fact, I've never felt better! Why do you ask?"

Lady Gervis couldn't help but smile as she watched Anthony rock back and forth on his heels, hands clasped behind his back, grinning like a naughty school boy. "It's just, I've never seen you like this."

"Ah. Not my usual boring self, you mean?" he teased.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean...you're practically giddy for heaven sakes. Are..are you intoxicated?"

His bright blue eyes dancing with mirth, Anthony leaned in to whisper, "perhaps m' lady, I'm drunk with love" and with a wink turned and strode away leaving a wide eyed Claudia Gervis speechless.

Baffled, the noble lady went immediately in search of her husband. Perhaps Hugh would have an answer for their friend's uncharacteristic behavior.

Catching his wife's eye, Lord Gervis excused himself and made his way across the room to where she was standing.

"What is it my dear?" he asked, seeing the look of concern on her face.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with Anthony? How many glasses of brandy did he consume while you men were in the drawing room?"

"To answer your questions, first, I have no idea and secondly, he didn't drink a drop."

"Well then, I think tomorrow you ought to drop by Locksley and pay Anthony a visit. Find out what's going on with him."

"Claudia, my dear, I know the old boy's acting a bit strangely tonight but I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh really! Anthony Strallan winked at me! Anthony Strallan!"

"Did he now" Hugh chuckled. "I've never known Anthony to wink in his life. Not even at Maude. Maybe I should pay the old codger a visit."

Meanwhile Anthony sought out his hosts and once more extending his apologies for his tardiness, took his leave.

It was a beautiful moonlit night, and after he'd driven a bit, Anthony could see the Abbey lights in the distance. Upon reaching it's gates, for the second time that day, he again pulled off the road. Stepping out of the car, he stooped down to collect a handful of small pebbles and leaning back against the Rolls began lightly tossing them in his hand.

Looking towards the illuminated windows of the great house, he wondered which room was Edith's. Glancing at the stones in his great palm, he smirked mischievously. How would Lady Edith react, he wondered, if she were to find him standing on the lawn, outside her bedroom, casting pebbles at her window.

She'd probably refuse to be seen with a foolish old man who entertained such silly notions. Oh, if only he were a younger fellow, it would be worth the trek across the massive grounds to see Edith standing on the balcony, clad only in her nightgown, red waves cascading down her shoulders... to Anthony's surprise, his old body began to respond in a manner that was most improper for a gentleman, and he quickly put an end to that train of thought.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to reflect back on his brief visit earlier that day. And, suddenly, recalling how events had transpired, the older gentleman began to have doubts.

Had he overestimated the lovely lady's desire to accompany him.? He had, after all, asked her in front of nearly her entire family. Maybe she'd only agreed in order to spare him any further humiliation than what he'd already suffered. While Lady Mary seemed to have no concern for anyone's feeling but her own, Edith was different. Far kinder. At least that had been his experience when dealing with the two sisters.

But then Anthony recalled how brightly she'd smiled when he'd declared it was Edith he wanted to invite. And how the young woman responded with such enthusiasm and dare he say, joy, in accepting his invitation. No, he decided, Edith was looking forward to next week although probably not as much he himself was.

Listening contentedly to the chirp of crickets, Anthony marveled at how, in spite of the difference in their ages and having only spent a short time in her company, he felt more at ease with Edith than with most other people. The vast majority thought him boring and the baronet could understand why. He was terrible at socializing at the functions of the nobility, always had been. Instead of engaging in idle chit chat and gossip, he preferred to have intelligent conversations in more intimate settings with a select few people. Much like the discussions that occurred between he and Edith on their drive.

Still, Anthony couldn't hep but wonder what Edith saw in him. Why she seemed so keen for them to spend time together. Perhaps, the answer was simply that two misunderstood souls, lonely and uncomfortable in the roles to which they'd been born, had finally found that one special person everyone longs for, their soul mate.

For the first time in many years, Anthony's heart filled with hope for the future. Settling behind the wheel, and with one last longing glance, he continued on towards Locksley and a night of pleasant dreams involving one particularly charming redhead.


End file.
